Só por você L
by Triss Zoldick
Summary: Pensamentos de Yagami depois da morte de L... Yaoi bem Leve '


Death Note... Death note... DEATH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE -

Me levanto e vejo que horas são, o relógio ainda apontava 8:32. Era uma manhã de domingo e é meu dia de descanso, Misa havia ido viajar e desde esse dia estou sozinho no apartamento, mas no fundo prefiro assim, afinal não estou tão sozinho, Ryuuku me faz companhia, mesmo que seja só para me pedir maçãs. Bem, dizer que estou acompanhado de um Shinigame não é psicologicamente normal, mas sim, meu psicológico está ótimo, mil vezes melhor que o de muitas pessoas por aí, afinal Ryuuku é meu amigo.

Amigo? Desde quando tenho o direito de dizer que tenho um amigo? Eu sou Kira, sou o deus do novo mundo. Não sou eu que não tenho o direito de dizer que tenho amigos... Eles que não tem a capacidade nem o direito de serem meus amigos.

Mas ele tinha... Ele tinha todos e quaisquer direito de dizer que era meu amigo... Mesmo que apenas isso não fosse o suficiente para me fazer parar com essa idéia de um mundo de esplendor. Na verdade nada poderia parar essa idéia. Afinal estou certo. Apenas fui pego numa brincadeira cruel do destino. Ele era meu inimigo... Não tinha o direito de me julgar, apenas eu posso fazer isso. E foi o que fiz. Decidi matá-lo... E foi em um plano maligno... Que ele acabou perdendo a vida... Um plano maligno e sem coração... Um plano criado por mim. Feito por mim. Manipulado por mim.

Quantas vidas eu já tirei? Quantas pessoas eu já julguei? Quantos inocentes já matei? Nem eu mesmo sei... Eu poderia abrir meu Death Note e começar a ler... Felizmente eu não encontraria seu nome aqui... O nome que até hoje para mim é um mistério. A pessoa que até hoje para mim é um mistério.

Ainda me lembro de seu jeito excêntrico, era realmente uma piada, como pôde comer tantos doces? Fazer tantas brincadeiras de mau gosto? E ao mesmo tempo... Ser tão centrado e calculista. Sim, definitivamente você foi à única pessoa que poderia ser comparada a mim. Você era o único obstáculo que eu tinha. E finalmente, consegui superá-lo. Já que... Como todos você era mais uma figura patética se comparada a mim, você não tinha o direito de me julgar. Só eu poderia fazer isso. E definitivamente... Foi o que fiz.

Não foi difícil, apenas precisei usar um pouco a minha cabeça e planejar tudo, que claro, aconteceu exatamente como eu quis. E agora onde você estará? Não sei ao certo... Mas com certeza... Está longe de mais para que eu veja... Ou quem sabe... Tão acima de mim que seja o lugar que eu nunca quis olhar, por não acreditar existir. Sim, talvez agora você esteja ao lado de um Deus de Verdade... Um Deus que não mente, e que julga as pessoas da maneira correta. Um Deus que realiza seus atos na maior bondade conhecida. Que decide quando cada um tem que nascer e quando tem que morrer, sem encurtar essas vidas, um deus que não faça a mesma carnificina que eu fiz e faço. Um deus puro e bondoso. Pois é nesse o lugar onde você merece estar. É ao lado desse deus que você merece estar. É ao lado dele que você TEM que estar.

Nesse momento estou rindo. Afinal, quem é superior a mim? Ninguém. Na verdade duvido que exista um deus mais importante do que eu, Raito Yagami. Kira.

Claro que não existe. Eu sou o único deus que as pessoas tem que seguir e acreditar. Os outros são uma farsa. A mais pura e patética farsa.

Mas... O que é isso? Apesar de tudo o que disse... Ainda me sinto vazio... Apesar de tudo o que disse, tenho e faço... Continuo me sentindo incompleto. Claro, não é difícil para mim, pensar e entender que se trata das pessoas que ainda tenho que julgar, não estamos vivendo em uma era de paz... Não, não adianta fingir... Não adianta fugir... O vazio que estou sentindo é à vontade de ser preenchido por você... O incompleto que estou sentindo é à vontade de ser completado por você... A falta que sinto... É de você.

Mas agora por minha culpa, vou viver e carregar até meu findar esses dois adjetivos. Vazio e Incompleto. Como posso ser um Deus se sou vazio e incompleto? Um deus não pode ter falhas. Um deus tem que ser perfeito. E enquanto eu não for perfeito... Não serei digno de ser chamado de deus. Mas talvez eu possa ser um deus se disso só eu saber.

Neste momento, Te amaldiçôo... Pois se não fosse por você hoje seria eu perfeito. Mas não... Você apareceu na minha frente. E esse seu jeito estranho me conquistou. Um deus como eu, com minha autoridade não pode amar alguém. Mas por sua culpa, hoje tenho ciência de que amo. E muito. Uma pessoa... Só uma pessoa... Eu amo como nunca havia amado... E essa pessoa... É você. Por você... Sou um Deus incompleto. Só por você... L.

Nhowwww!

Até q fico fofinho -

Mas mesmo assim o L não devia te morrido! Ò.ó

Tava com tanta vontade de vê o Raito esfregá na própria cara que o L

É de suma importância \O/

Mas como só em fic isso é possível... Decidi então fazê-la \O/

Bem... Revieeeeewsss -

Nem que seja pra fla merda \O/

BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejO


End file.
